Believe
by MiyakoHasegawa
Summary: An innocent question leads to something not quite innocent. LMisa.
1. Chapter 1

- Kind of a sequel to my other story 'Misunderstanding'. There's no Raito in this story, don't ask me where he went. I have no idea.

--

_Chapter 1 - Santa_

"Do you believe in Santa, Ryuuzaki-san?"

"I only believe in facts, Misa-san."

Misa doesn't look upset. In fact, she feels pity towards the dark-haired detective. Though she has never met Santa, she believes he is real. It gives her great hope every year and whenever she has had a wonderful time during Christmas with many presents showering her, she would silently thank Santa for it. If Ryuuzaki-san doesn't believe in Santa, that means he has never received a Christmas present in the past. Aww..

"Children grow up believing in Santa. He is a kind old man from the North Pole giving presents to people who behave in a good way." L glances at her with a faint smile. She is of age now, yet there is still that small child in her.

"Are you suggesting I have been behaving horrendously, Misa-san?"

Ryuuzaki-san has misinterpreted her meaning. She wants to correct his view but thinks better of it. She simply cannot tell him she thought he hasn't had anyone giving him a Christmas present before. That would be just as terrible, at least to her anyway.

"No, Ryuuzaki-san. That was not what Misa meant." The petite blonde shifts with a growing guilty feeling, pondering on a gentler way to express her thoughts. "Maybe Ryuuzaki-san's parents didn't tell him about Santa?"

L becomes still. He looks away, lost in thoughts long buried. Misa could not have known. Her simple thought processing is always linear. She has no idea of the sharp stab mistakenly delivered straight to his heart. He attempts to suppress the dull ache that threatens to resurface after all these years.

Misa proves him wrong. She is not really that shallow. She understands she must have treaded on unwelcome territories. She has caught his lonely expression before he faced another way. His parents.. her parents.. It seems like they have something in common, in a somewhat disconnected way.

A few feathery footsteps later, Misa's small form has enveloped the hunching man in a comforting embrace. She knows the scar will forever be there, just as she is hurting in the remembrance of the loss of her parents, where she survives by putting on a bubbly façade day after day to mask the negative emotion underneath.

"Ryuuzaki-san, Misa is so sorry." Her solemn tone reminds L that she can be serious and mature at appropriate moments. The contours of her body also jolt L in recalculating his misconception of her being a child. He shifts uneasily as this jolt stirs something in him.

It is a friendly hug. If L had only sat in a normal way, there would be a decent distance between them. As of now, his bent legs on the velvety armchair allow easy access to his torso. Given Misa's petite height, his pale cheek rests comfortably at her creamy throat, with her perky breasts pressing _too_ nicely against his neck. Hot blood starts to flood his cheeks. It also starts to flood somewhere else.

"Don't be, Misa-san. You have done nothing wrong." What an understatement. "Thank you for your kind console."

The blonde model pecks a light kiss on L's forehead and continues to hold on to him. The hug feels nice. Raito would never allow her to hug him for more than a second. It is immensely satisfying to feel needed. She hasn't felt the same warmth returned to her since her parents...

"Misa-san? I am unaccustomed to close contact. If you could disengage for a moment.." The embarrassed man begins to move backwards in alarm, his arousal becoming full-fledged.

The girl doesn't let go. What? Raito doesn't want her. Ryuuzaki-san doesn't want her _too_? Isn't she good enough? For a while, she thought he was appreciating her actions. Is she truly that _un_attractive? In sheer defiance, she presses deeper into the embrace and emits a surprised gasp.

_She knows. Damn.. _

"Misa-san, I can explain. This is purely a biological reaction when a male is in the company of an attractive female, spontaneously triggered by physical proximity. I can assure you.." He pauses with the effort of containing his growing desire when he is further stimulated by the shaking of the small body pasting against him. Is she giggling so mercilessly over his helpless predicament?

"Whatever are you talking about, Ryuuzaki-san? Misa is very happy you think she is attractive." She knows he is an avid fan of hers. Being a professional model, having enthusiastic attention from the crowd is everything in building her career. But having undivided and unpretentious attention from an individual is difficult indeed.

Other men only view her as a doll, not treating her like a lady at all. Ryuuzaki-san is different, always so gentlemanly. And she was amused at his scientific explanation over something so pure and natural. Unpretentious.

"This is inappropriate." L mutters in a thick voice, holding his body rigid, the pink blush still coloring his cheeks. He would have to push her away to escape from this awkward situation. No doubt he has the strength, though he just never chooses to use it on the female gender.

"This is more appropriate." Misa follows his advice and disengages, only to place her lips over his. She spied him eating a strawberry cake so he should taste like her favorite fruit. Even she is surprised by herself.

L stiffens even more, lips, body, God knows where. Misa starts to trace the tip of her tongue over his closed lips for the remaining sweet taste. His lips tingle pleasantly at the gentle probing and they part at their own accord. Everything is sweet; the taste of cake, the taste of Misa. The world starts to spin a little faster.

He is the first one to break away, breathing hard, meaning to end all this before he truly behaves horrendously. The girl has leaned against him, molding into him. A mused look on her flushed face. She looks absolutely irresistible.

"Please do not tempt me so, Misa-san." The dark-haired man warns with faint desperation. To stop or to have more? There is this vulnerable body, willing to offer anything. This tiny angel is capable of filling his mind with such sinful illusions.

"Ryuuzaki-san once gave his words. Misa remembers."

Indeed, he remembers. He shall be waiting for her when the time comes. He holds his breath, afraid to burst the fantastical bubble.

"Would Ryuuzaki-san like to.." The pretty blonde inches her face to a mere centimeter away from his own, offering him the forbidden fruit.

"If I could.." His scorching breath fans at her swollen lips, still seeking permission for their unfulfilled promise from that day, which seems like a lifetime ago.

She is hungry for contact, wanting to fill that void in her, needing to salvage her bruised heart. She is all alone now, no one to love, no one to love her. There is this patient soul, forever observing, always waiting. He needs her too, does he not?

Misa leans in to seal their lips as a silent agreement to his unfinished question, beginning to view the crime solving machine before her as an actual man. Look at his colorful responses! He is human like the rest of them. She is delighted to have brought out the human in him.

In all actuality, L is not ready. This is an unknown territory to him. As highly developed as he is with his remarkable reasoning and deduction skills, he is rather poorly equipped in other aspects that define him as a man, such as tearing between all the pleasant signals and erotic urges bombarding him beyond his control. Think. Think. Time for logic to click in.

"Misa-san, as much as I would like to proceed further, I'm afraid I need to acquire specific knowledge that I lack in order to generate a mutually satisfying outcome."

"Huh?" Knowledge? Outcome? This is a feeling, a human need. Need it be studied like everything else? The confused blonde becomes still.

Awkwardness. Just wonderful. The man is adept at solving the world's most difficult cases yet at a complete loss at finer points of dealing with another human. What exactly is it that is bothering him?

"You are my first." Shyness from the detective?

"Oh.." Misa is trying to understand. And she does. "Oh!"

"I'm not ready." His physical condition belies his words though.

Those petite cheeks flush a darker pink and she buries herself deeper into the embrace. Her small nod is evident against the crook of his shoulder.

"Though, Misa-san, I'm starting to believe."

"Believe in what, Ryuuzaki-san?"

"There is Santa." Through his white sweatshirt, he feels her facial muscles assembling into a smile. He continues softly, "You are my best Christmas present."

--

_Note:_ It was meant as a longer oneshot and should be posted before Christmas. It's not complete yet. But since it got started...I don't want to throw it out. Comments are welcome.

(Dec 27) Some little parts and sentences were rewritten. They don't really make any difference but I think it sounds better overall.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - Strawberry_

L groans. Several things register at once. Abnormal things, in his perspective. He has just woken up early in the morning. He remembers the dream he has awoken from. He suffers from a condition all healthy males are prone to go through when waking up. He gives a withering glare at the bulge in between his legs while rearranging himself in his customary perch on the bed, palms resting on knees. As usual, he is thinking.

The detective doesn't go to sleep unless it is absolutely necessary, as the dark shadows under his eyes can readily testify. The average people spend one-third of their time sleeping away, decreasing their work efficiency by that much. It is a waste of time. If the hours of the day cannot be increased, then it makes perfect sense to avail oneself of all possible resources to _make_ time, including staying up days on end.

Besides, sleep induces dreams. True, inventors are known to be inspired by their dreams, though L doubts that a detective can present a dream to the judge as evidence pertaining to a case. Some people find psychological relief from dreams. L finds them rather disturbing, useless.

There has always been a dream he attempts to avoid. Someone covering his eyes, hands touching him all over. Not in a sexual manner, merely a curious fashion. In the past, during those rare hours he did fall asleep, he would wake up feeling chilled. Only this time, a foreign element entered. There was softness to the touch, lingering, trailing. Gentle. Feminine. It felt like Misa. And it leaves his groin painfully inflated. He hasn't had that happening since the last of his hormonal years, six or seven years ago.

All in all, sleeping is not good.

Deciding he has reached the maximum amount of idle allowance, L gathers himself to the shower to make the inconvenient condition go away.

The house L is currently occupying is in an inconspicuous neighborhood. It is two-storey high, with a basement. Purchases of local houses in choice spots throughout the continents are a necessity. Sometimes, being online and oceans away can hinder his investigations. Perhaps simply breathing the same air with the crooks can sharpen his senses some more, like catching the scent of a prey.

The freshly showered man stirs at his Earl Grey, no milk, just sugar. Lots of sugar. He reclines in his velvety armchair, legs up, the maroon stripy fabric caressing his bare feet. His mind is cluttered, disconnected. Perhaps the sexual tension is still within him. He did not actually take care of his problem, merely drowning the symptoms away with cold water, as he usually does. He doesn't have the leisure to relax.

L is not naïve. He knows about sex, at least the criminal aspect of it. Some individuals twist it into a type of power, enslaving others. Politics, blackmail, dominance, retaliation, to fulfill one's perversions, to inflict pain, or simply to hurt. It is unlikely that he would abuse its uses (obviously unhygienic to work on a suspect that way, not to mention pointless if the other happens to be a masochist). He would rather stay away from such _fundamental_ methods during interrogations. Even he has a baseline, however low that is. It is his way to control everything from a distance anyway.

Since his declaration of believing in Santa yesterday, the detective can feel a subtle change in him. He still has a brilliant mind, mind you. He still loves his sugars. God forbid that he ever sits in a normal way. No, not these. _Something_ else. The one responsible for this _something_ is Misa. She is not a case he can control from afar.

_What should I do?_ He flexes his toes on the armchair with growing apprehension.

He has made a promise yesterday. Though he did not tell her outright he would be f.. courting her, he has every intention to do so. There was hardly ever enough time to divide his mind elsewhere but his cases. Attention to the opposite gender seems like a luxury, quite unnecessary. Now that there is this luxury being served right before his eyes. It is an opportunity that may not come knocking for a second time. Is it not a chance to investigate into this mysterious realm?

"Amazing how Misa has affected me so." The pale man mutters into his thumb.

"Ah! Ryuuzaki-san has been thinking about Misa Misa!" The girly gush does not startle him as much as the fact that he has allowed the owner of that sweet voice entering without noting her entrance on the screens. It is shocking how dangerously exposed he is under her innocent charms. They haven't even started anything yet!

"Watari. I assumed you would keep me informed of visitors." Ryuzzaki presses on an intercom button. His tone is bland as usual, but the accusation is there.

"Indeed I have, Ryuuzaki. You have specified a sorting method beforehand. If the visitor is unexpected, I am to notify you and, should you wish to dismiss this person, I would receive a return signal within ten seconds. If you could study the main computer screen, there should be a blinking icon at the lower right hand corner pending for your command, unless I was mistaken and you have had your attention on more important matters."

So much for saving face.

"Watari, you speak too much. Bring me a slice of strawberry cake. Thank you."

"Of course, Ryuuzaki." Nothing has been accomplished except for that cake order. It is a major disruption to the detective's daily agenda.

Resigned, L cocks his head at the petite visitor. Misa looks different today.. she appears underage. Her smooth cheeks are dusted with the barest touch of powder to bring out a natural blush. Her full lips are glossy with a cherry red. Her blonde hair is in ponytails above her ears. The frilly black dress comes to mid thigh, floating around with a lacy hem. Black and white stripy thigh highs cover what the dress doesn't. Two short puffy sleeves leave her slender arms pleasantly freed. The wavy bosom design leaves nothing to the imagination. L averts his gaze and stares at his twisting toes, not wanting to gawk like a teenage boy. He can feel a faint warm current spreading across his cheeks. He bites harder onto his thumb.

There is a curious silence in the still atmosphere. Both occupants have a certain level of anticipation. It is a feeling somewhere between bashfulness and awkwardness.

"Hmm.." They speak as one.

"Ladies first." Always the gentleman.

"Misa has been thinking.. she should go on a date with Ryuuzaki-san. Boyfriends and girlfriends should do things together."

L's heart skips a bit at her words. They are packed with many possibilities. He had a crash course last night from his web research - _How to find a girlfriend?_ It talked about the basics of having decent clothes, showing good manners, listen more, talk less. He had scratched his head and deduced Misa must be attracted by something else from him. It appears he already has a jumpstart. However, he quickly lost interest because none of his searches could provide a perfect solution. They varied too much. What was the point if he could not get an accurate result? The world famous detective is again alarmed at the level Misa could distract him so, even when she is not physically present.

"That makes perfect sense, though I am currently occupied. Perhaps I can make the necessary arrangement later in the week."

"Eh?" The blonde girl pouts. "Misa has the day off. She has came all this way just to see Ryuuzaki-san!"

"That's fine. Now you have seen me. If you would excuse me, I have my work to attend to.." He is speaking the truth. There are tons of researches, both work and non-work related. Besides, chasing after a petite blonde model is not his primary reason to be in this country. There is someone else he is after.

"Huh? Is there something wrong with Misa today? Does she not look pretty enough?"

"Misa-san should not doubt her own beauty." The pale man wears a slight smile without being aware of the compliment that he has dealt out. Misa is used to sweet talks but to receive the praise from a serious man makes her heart flutter like she used to when.. Maybe she isn't simply looking for a replacement to fill her sad emptiness. This unique being is climbing up another notch in her heart.

"If Ryuuzaki-san says so!" L does not have time to react as Misa pounces onto him with a giggle, crushing him deeper into the armchair. She seems to crave for close contact that he shies from. Though he wants to be anywhere but here, that still doesn't mean he finds her unpleasant. Perhaps he should learn to enjoy her hugging from this moment on.

She relaxes against his tense torso, one cheek nestling on the loose white sweatshirt, palms flat on his chest, feeling his heartbeats. _**Thud thud.. thud thud..**_ steady and strong. Her small body molds into him, pliant between his raised legs. She needs someone strong to lean against. Someone that wants to lean back. She is so at ease that she is completely content to stay like this all day.

"Misa-san? Please.." He is pushing slightly off the chair, his hardness touching her in all the right places. _Is he making a move?_ Misa is giddy and she is about to kiss him when she realizes his attention is focused on something beyond. He has his right arm stretched out behind her.

_**Clink.** _A delicate sound of metal against porcelain.

_Ryuuzaki and his cake!_ Watari must have entered while she had her eyes closed and buried in his arms. _Wait.. not exactly in his arms. He didn't hug back!_ Anxiety fills her at once. The past episodes with a certain pretty boy were heart wrecking and she doesn't think she can survive another round if..

"It is bad manners for a gentleman to have overlooked." L watches her staring forlornly at his outstretched arm bearing a fork with a bite of strawberry cake on its prongs. "Would you like some cake?"

Misa smiles at the romantic gesture. Is he going to feed her the cake? That is so sweet! She wouldn't mind gaining some calories if..

He delivers the bite promptly between his own lips. Apparently, he still has his priorities based on himself and the list excludes her. She is not giving up! Though he didn't hug back, at least he didn't push her away. There is always hope. The bubbling joy of being near him fills her once again. She gives a tiny purr and closes her eyes.

Something moist and cold touching Misa's lips startles her and she jerks away, successful in smearing whipped cream onto the tip of her nose. Her eyes flutter open in bewilderment to find a strawberry half covered in cream being offered to her. Ryuuzaki helps her to clean up the spot with his index finger. She glances sideways at the plate. The strawberry is the last piece of the cake.

"Misa-san. This is for you." L nudges the fruit gently at those cherry red lips.

Misa lights up, clouds of doubt start to clear one by one. _The silly man!_ He is saving the most treasured bite of the cake and giving it away. To her! It takes a special kind of feeling to spell it out in actions. That means he likes her enough to give her something he likes. She is glad of her impulsive visit today.

"Let's share!" The blonde takes a tiny bite off the juicy flesh and chews with an expectant gaze directed at the detective.

_Share?_ He doesn't usually share. L is aware of Misa's obsession with her diet. He is simply offering her a healthier choice. By forfeiting his last mouthful of the cake, he is already taking a big step forward. _Why must she make this so difficult?_ He keeps a blank face while awaiting for her to devour the remaining fruit.

When Misa sees the detective frozen like a statue, she giggles. _He must be shy!_ She slowly guides his hand bearing the fork towards his mouth to tap it delicately against his lips. The way he tries to focus his eyes on the strawberry makes her stomach hurt with suppressed laughter. She dares not to laugh. Men and their pride. At least she understands that much. When he still doesn't react, she pushes on the fruit with her own lips and unsheathes the metal prongs to hold the strawberry between their lips.

L cannot process the information. He doesn't have a database or a case file to study from. _What is a strawberry doing between our lips? Is that a type of kissing method?_ He regrets at spending too much time at the Beginner Level during his research last night. He should have taken a look at Intermediate and Advanced too. Too late now. He stays frozen, bemused.

"Ryuuzaki, this demands your immediate attention." Watari speaks through the intercom. He rarely interrupts, though when the capital 'W' screen failed to capture L's attention for the last five minutes, he feels compelled to do so.

L stretches his neck towards the screens, losing the strawberry to gravity. It drops to his sweatshirt to stain a trail of spotty pink. He should get back to work. Frolicking away like that could mean life and death for other people. It is his duty to serve justice. He turns to Misa with the intention to dismiss her and to confirm their date on Friday when she tells him "oh no, this will stain."

L remembers seeing spots of pink turning crimson in his mind as Misa attempts to clean the juicy trail from his white sweatshirt with a paper napkin. The redness quickly expands, to drench the world in its entirety. Blood red. His own blood roars in his ears. Pressure builds at his temples. Her alarmed voice echoes and fades away into nothingness when vertigo claims him into black oblivion.

--

_Note:_ Sorry to take this long to update. I've been out of ideas. Not much brain activities lately. This chapter's a bit boring and is not sweet like the first one. If I should lose your interest, I'm sorry. But do tell me what you think. I have the general flow of the story but no definite details yet, pretty open to suggestions. Thanks for reading!

-M.H., Jun 29, 2008


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 - Date_

It is Friday, the last day of another eventful year.

_What have I accomplished?_ L ponders quietly, tapping at the keyboard, clicking on the mouse, wide eyes glued to the screen. He doesn't need to view those files. They are right in his head, where his out-of-nowhere-but-unusually-accurate probabilities were given birth to crack numerous cases. His eyes are seeing the data but his mind is not. Instead, it is on a frame by frame recreation of the mysterious event that took place earlier in the week.

_What happened?_ The seventh sugar cube has been dropped into his cup, sweetening the coffee beyond recognition. Another sugar cube is picked up, placed on a tongue and disappears behind pale lips.

Watari has been purposefully evasive. He has steered around the subject smoothly, by introducing new flavors to the overflowing selections of gelato. The old man does show concern for his well being, though L has refused to let a doctor touch him. He consumes double the amount of sugars to prove that he is healthy and sound.

L is never superstitious. He believes it is not punishment for straying away from his duty. There must be a scientific explanation. He has a suspicion that it is connected to his nightmare and the newly formed bond with Misa. There is something locked away within him and Misa is the catalyst. Psychology 101. He shudders at having to think about emotions and their effects, particularly when directed at his own person.

_Perhaps I should cease further development with Misa-san._ That would keep his mind uncluttered, less worrying, less digressing. He is neither eloquent nor charming. Why waste his energy towards attributes that he could never hope to attain?

_Why indeed?_

Because he hates to lose.

There isn't exactly someone he needs to compete against. If he needs to identify an opponent, then it's the mass of the male population versus himself. With his extraordinary mind, this shouldn't be too difficult. Skills can be learned; experience can be obtained. After all, he is the world's top three detectives.

The drawback is having this gnawing curiosity stroking at him at the most inappropriate moments.

"Ryuuzaki, how would you like to arrange the interview?" Watari has repeated the question for the third time. Lately, L's response time has been wavering badly from his zero lag record.

"Please schedule it at noon tomorrow. I want a notebook setup as a means to communicate with the lady." L instructs as if nothing is amiss.

"Certainly. It will be arranged."

"Thank you." L has a lead and he will get whatever details he could, from the already scarce supply of information. He could care less what day it is tomorrow.

There is a brief pause.

"Ryuuzaki, it is half past seven."

"Thank you, Watari. I will join you shortly."

x x x x

It is Friday, New Year's Eve.

Misa hasn't felt so excited ever since.. Well, she can't remember. Ryuuzaki has asked her out on a date! To be precise, Watari has acted as Ryuuzaki's messenger the next day after his fainting spell and passed her the news of a date on Friday evening, at eight. She had enquired into Ryuuzaki's health. Watari had replied how well the detective is faring and explained he has been overtaxing himself on his current case. The kind old man had assured her it was hardly life threatening and she shouldn't worry herself over such trivial matters.

She had been told she will be picked up directly from the studio. It is a good thing that everyone is in a festive mood and the staff get to leave early.

The pretty model has no idea what kind of clothes she should wear. All in all, she has no clue as to what Ryuuzaki is thinking. She can understand how the minds of her male friends work, she doesnot know how _his_ works. For the first time in her life concerning men, she is undecided. Her confidence slips. Ryuuzaki is a brilliant man, why would he be interested in an ordinary girl like her? With Raito, she could relate. She was merely a tool. She didn't mind. Really, she didn't. Her eyes are getting just a little moist. How she wishes her parents were here.

_Gosh, what is Misa thinking?_ She sniffs delicately. If she could survive through the devastating incident that had changed her life, nothing should be too difficult for her. _Good things are supposed to happen to good people, especially to those who have suffered. Mama has brought up Misa to be a good girl._

Tonight, the old wound has torn open slightly, amid the wreckage is a nostalgic touch of the undying love of a mother in heaven. _A new year will be here soon. It will be a good one. It has to be. _Misa folds her hands between her breasts, head ducked as if in a prayer. She closes her eyes and smiles. _Mama, Papa, Misa is well._

_Let the past be the past. There is the date to look forward to. Ryuuzaki-san will be here soon!_ Misa rushes around, picking out the outfit from the pile she has brought to work this morning. Now that she knows what she wants, she is pleased with her selection. He has probably seen all sorts of styles she has posed for magazines and posters. Well, she has a surprise for him.

Her cell phone rings. It is an anonymous caller. If it had been any other time, she would just cut the call. Whatever. She could always hang up if it's not _him_.

She greets "Misa Misa" instead of _moshi moshi_.

"Good evening, Misa-san. This is Ryuuzaki." Duh, as if she doesn't know already. Who else could sound like Ryuuzaki but himself?

"Yes, Misa knows. Good evening, Ryuuzaki-san. Misa is ready."

"Good. Please come downstairs to the front walkway. The car is waiting."

"Misa Misa will be there soon!"

The elevator moves exceptionally slow this evening. Misa glances through the glass partitions to the outdoors during descend, the car getting bigger the closer she gets to ground floor. She pulls on the hood of her jacket before stepping through the automatic glass doors. The crisp cold air splashes at her cheeks and nose. She has her hands in her pockets as she hurries towards the waiting car.

Watari steps out of the driver's seat and opens the passenger door at the back. Misa thanks him, wondering why Ryuuzaki doesn't get the door for her. She steps into the warm interior, the smell of leather oddly pleasing when mingled with _his_ scent. The detective's attire is the same every time he is seen. Today is no exception. His palms rest on his raised knees and he cranks his neck at her to acknowledge her presence.

"Good evening, Misa-san."

"Good evening, Ryuuzaki-san." _Are we going to exchange greetings all night long?_ She continues. "It's Misa. Or Misa Misa."

"I see." Having the appropriate etiquette is one thing, if the female initiates the omission of honorifics, then it is a signal she is ready to take a step closer and the male should be cooperative as not to create an awkward situation. Another research. "It's Ryuuzaki."

"Ryuuzaki." Misa tries to roll the name on her tongue, pulse picking up. It is so intimate!

"Misa." L's low voice tests out the two sounds, ending the name just a bit too unclearly, like he is out of breath. He is unsure. Unsure if the date tonight is a wise decision. He stares straight ahead, fingers gripping tightly onto his kneecaps. The car starts, making up his mind for him.

Misa is slightly disappointed that Ryuuzaki hasn't noticed her clothes today. Maybe the jacket is blocking the view. She takes that off and folds it in her lap. While rearranging her long hair, she feels his inquisitive gaze on her. It is not that she is the princess of cuteness today. Nor has she turned into a _femme fatale_. He stares because she is dressed to match his clothes. White sweatshirt and blue jeans. And a black wig. A female replica of L.

"Does it not look nice, Ryuuzaki-s.. Ryuuzaki?" Misa may not know how his mind works, but she knows his habits. There is not one in a millionth chance for him to dress in a tuxedo. It is a safe bet that they will not be going to any high society balls tonight. Why not dress up as a couple should?

"Indeed. Misa looks attractive no matter what she chooses to wear." He finds it curious a successful model like Misa has to affirm her charisma every chance she has. He decides not to comment on her wig lest she hands him another set of questions.

"Even when she chooses _not_ to wear?"

"I have not yet had the privilege to find out." He cocks his head at her, a thumb at his lips.

Misa laughs while hiding her blush with her hand. Although she knows he means every word literally, it still feels funny to have him saying it all with a straight face, without a hint of lewdness. He is unlike many other men. There is no ulterior motive. There really isn't anything he could gain that she is not ready to give. She is all too willing.

"You never know." A shy whisper at another shy ear.

Misa's blush deepens, heat radiates outwards from the furious pumping of her heart. _Misa Misa is being so flirty!_ She dares not look at him.

L doesn't speak. Instead, his silent response lies well hidden between raised legs. Mental recalls of Misa's softness next to him are tormenting him. If the clothing is absent, he doesn't know how he should react. He squeezes his thighs together, forcing his excitement to go down. _It is only a date. Nothing is going to happen tonight._

The car halts smoothly, signaling the end of the journey and the beginning of their evening.

"Ryuuzaki, we have arrived." Watari announces over his shoulder.

Misa looks out the car window with delight. Space Park! It has been ages since she has visited the amusement park!

"Let's go!" The blonde doesn't wait and L is glad. He needs a minute to compose himself.

The model returns after a moment, each puzzled word accompanied by a breath of frosty white. "Ryuuzaki, there is nobody at the ticket office."

"Of course. This is our date." L has managed to slip both feet in his sneakers. He shuffles off the car slowly, hunching his back.

Their car is one of the two vehicles at the parking lot. Misa wonders where everyone has gone. She walks beside Ryuuzaki to approach the entrance. Watari has joined them after securing the car. A man awaits them at the gate. Misa didnot notice him when she first went to the ticket office. Maybe she was in the opposite direction and the building had him blocked.

"Welcome, welcome! Happy New Year's Eve! You must be Mr. White." The man greets Watari warmly, shaking his hand. "You can all enjoy the facilities of the park for however long you wish. Just give me a phone call if you want to extend your visit. Enjoy the evening, lady and gentlemen." The man leaves in a jovial mood, waving them goodbye.

Misa is incredulous. They have the exclusive run of Space Park this evening! What kind of extravagant demonstration is this? Her studio reserves rooms and parks on an hourly basis and they have not had a successful deal with Space Park even for two hours. She cannot imagine the number of digits they are burning for their visit tonight. Yet, deep in her heart, she knows this is not done to impress her. Ryuuzaki doesn't seem like a showy person.

"Ryuuzaki, Misa is sorry." Dejected, her forehead rests on his shoulder, where it is reachable when he has his back hunched. "Misa should know better. Ryuuzaki doesn't like the crowd."

"Misa, this is not your fault." L pats on her fake raven hair gingerly, hoping that is enough to comfort her. "It is for security reasons. I should have informed you in advance."

"It would spoil the surprise though, wouldn't it?" When Misa still doesn't look up, L continues, drawing on the newly gained knowledge to apply to the moment. "Besides, I want the evening to be special. You and me, just the two of us."

"Seriously?" She glances up into his dark eyes, lights and shadows dance to give them a mischievous look.

"I've always been serious." L is getting nervous. Is he using the wrong tactics? He browses in his mind for emergency troubleshooting.

"No, you can't be serious all the time." Misa has on a bright smile and, all distress vaporized, loops her arm with his and drags the both of them through the entrance gate. "How else are we going to enjoy the rides?"

Space Park is a popular spot since it is easily accessible by public transport. It has over twenty attractions. Not a very large park, given the limitation of land in the city. With its compact nature, every point of interest is within easy reach from one another. Of course, there are other points of interest in addition to the rides. L makes the first stop at a cotton candy stand.

With a pink cloud of fluffy candy in one hand, L allows the model to lead him to the Giant Coffee Cups. It is a kiddy ride and the spinning motion is gentle. Good for a starter. Next, L wants some crepes but Misa has convinced him they need both hands to hold onto the horses at the merry-go-around. They both take a separate horse. After a second though, Misa changes her mind.

"Could Misa ride with Ryuuzaki?" Her feather light footsteps make no sound on the circular metal floor. She stands next to his horse.

L grips the horse with his powerful legs as he leans towards Misa to haul her up smoothly. She hardly weights anything. She is settled at the front with her holding the metal pole and him seizing at the plastic reins. She soon realizes the inconvenience.

The curve of the seat is comfortable for one but too small for two. The angle keeps their bodies in constant contact. Each up and down cycle has Misa adjusting at the seat. Even she is embarrassed and tries to keep a straight back. But unless she could tuck in her behind, each cycle is another sway bumping against him.

"Misa, your posture is incorrect. It is ergonomically unsound." L advises patiently. "Please relax your spine. I am perfectly capable of maintaining the balance for us both."

Naturally, Misa is only too happy to comply. She practically melts against him, her tired back muscles finally getting relief. Her hands rest on his arms as Ryuuzaki acts as a human backrest. This is better than she had expected. She knew he would simply tense up if she did this on her own. Now that he is the one suggesting it.. She hasn't noticed the cold so intensely before, with the contrasting heat from Ryuuzaki. Warm. Very warm. He has slowly tightened one arm at her midriff.

The familiar pressure of a warm body against him is as pleasant as L remembers. He has been fighting it, fearing it. He fights it because he has no time for pleasure. Yet he has agreed to set up a date. _Hypocrite._ He fears it because his professional judgment may be obscured if he allows his feelings to rule his reasonings. At the moment, his reasoning skill has decreased due to his lowered legs. _That must be it. _That may be the reason he finds it so agreeable to hold a girl next to him.

The gentle rocking motion lulls them into a trance, where everything else becomes fuzzy and only two of them exist. Misa feels L's heartbeats. L feels Misa's grip tightening on his arm. They feel each other's warmth, the cold forgotten. Misa tips her face upwards, smiling up at him. He tilts his face downwards, returning in kind. The blonde has her lips parted, seeking his out. He remains motionless, allowing their lips to meet. The sweet aftertaste of cotton candy soon fills them both as they explore, ever so slowly, so hesitantly. The outdoors is not as chilly as it was before.

L suddenly disengages and dismounts. He is careful to balance Misa the whole time. A confused Misa gets down with his courteous assistance.

"Ryuuzaki, is something wrong?" Misa asks with a slight catch in her breath.

"I'm hungry." He has his hands in his jeans pocket and he turns away from her quickly to head for the crepe shop.

"Okay." They walk on in silence, backtrack their path for the food.

Of course that is not the whole truth. In a way, he is hungry. But not just for crepes. Misa makes him hunger for something. He dreads over this something because he does not understand. He doesn't even know what he wants. His very obvious physical response had appeared rapidly during their kiss. He thought it would go away soon if his mind was occupied elsewhere. It didn't work because Misa was too close. Practically sitting on his lap. Her soft flesh had stimulated him some more. He had to put some distance between them.

L feels much better halfway into his serving of banana and cream crepe smothered in chocolate syrup. Misa is simply eating the yellow-skinned fruit. They stroll to their next destination in leisure. Soft carnival music plays throughout the park. L had thought of silencing the music but it would be too quiet. He is not a great one to initiate witty conversations.

_Ryuuzaki is such a gentleman._ Misa knew he wasn't just hungry. She had felt it. She was the one causing it. That is a definite sign of physical attraction. If he has went to the trouble to reserve the park, that must mean she is special enough to have his attention. She can't help the bright smile that is plastered on her face.

_Misa seems satisfied with the evening._ L is relieved his researches were not done in vain. He just has to be careful to avoid further mishap. A male must not seem too eager on the first date. If that means no kissing, by all means, he shall adhere to that.

"Misa has forgotten her mittens." The girl cups her hands and blows between them to keep them warm.

"I see." Actually, he doesn't.

"So, Misa has been thinking, could she hold hands with Ryuuzaki?"

It makes sense. In adverse weather, it is a well known survival tactic to share body heat. This is only a mild winter. One hand keeping another one warm is entirely possible. L stops in mid track, pivots ninety degrees to face Misa to hold out both hands away from his jeans pockets. Misa laughs merrily.

"We can't walk if we hold _both_ hands!" Misa takes his right hand. His hand is surprisingly warm, given that he wears no jacket. He must have colder winters where he is originally from to be immune to the chill here.

Hand in hand, they walk through a ghost house and a house of mirrors. They part only when the rides require individual seating or special precautions. What's the point of playing bumper cars in pairs when they are the only two?

Misa finally removes her wig when they take the roller coaster. It will be extremely creepy to have it flying away and hanging off a tree elsewhere. She insists on sitting at the front cart. L doesn't need to be told to put his feet down during the drops and the loop. His low screeches are almost unheard under her shrill screams. When it finally stops, his saucer eyes and midnight hair are at their wildest yet.

Heart pounding, adrenline pumping, they decide to look for something milder. The Ferris wheel seems like a good choice. Misa takes a seat across from L. She gigles. He smiles. The wheel continues its slow rotation.

"Hmm.. why didn't Ryuuzaki ask about the wig?" The model plays with the said object, combing at the strands.

"There must be a valid reason for taking a certain course of action. Misa should be allowed the freedom to do so."

"Misa will tell anyway. This is a disguise from the public. Misa doesn't want the media to follow." She whispers, looking around as if there is a crew right at the wheel ready to take mug shots.

"I see. There shall be no disturbance at this place. You have my word." L is pleased the evening arrangement has worked in their mutual interest.

Midnight is approaching and the temperature dips. Misa shivers involuntarily. L notices. The excitement from the roller coaster ride must be wearing off. Surprising himself, he holds out both hands at her. Somehow, he has adapted to this new addition in his life. He doesn't exactly crave for her touches, but they are not unpleasant. Not at all. He enjoys her company. She makes him feel normal. Makes him feel human. She is like an anchor point that he can always refer to, simply for being Misa.

She takes his hands, beaming at him. Their combined warmth reaches further within. He is not stoic or passive like he used to be and she can't be happier at the change. She believes this will work out.

In the distance, fireworks brighten the skies. Voices from afar fill the night in joyous celebration. Their cart on the wheel has ascended to the highest point where they have a better view at the sparkly splashes at the midnight canvas.

L watches Misa's face lighting up in appreciation at the celebration scene, the brightness striking at her in intervals, bringing out her beauty in lights and shadows. She seems more attractive the more time he spends with her. There is a feeling he is unsure of. _Feeling?_

Misa returns her attention at Ryuuzaki and feels a faint blush forming under his intense gaze. She leans forward to brush her lips over his and retracts.

"Happy New Year, Ryuuzaki."

L envelops her hands in his entirely. He feels possessive all of a sudden. He tilts forward and meets Misa midway to touch his forehead with hers.

"Happy New Year, Misa."

--

_Note:_ Whew..done. Kinda corny. Yes, the story is still in wintertime. I think I've seen some familiar ideas around. If you feel that I've stolen yours, do let me know so that proper credits can be given. My pacing is a bit awkward here, so I may or may not revise the chapter later on. Not sure if I've done the imaginary park justice with so few descriptions. Anyway, thanks for reading!

-M.H., Jul 9, 2008


	4. Chapter 4

_Note:_ Adult themes. I'm undecided on the rating. I guess it's still somewhere below M.

--

_Chapter 4 - Communication_

_It snowed. A very light sprinkling of powdery flakes, like pure white confetti thrown by naughty children from high in the sky. They watched the scene in the comforts of the moving car. It was time to go home._

_"Can Misa Misa go to Ryuuzaki's place? She doesn't want to be alone."_

_"I would advise against that, Misa."_

_"Why? Misa promises to behave."_

_"That is not the main point. You could disrupt my work."_

_"But.."_

_"I have my reasons."_

_That didn't help the pout that formed on Misa's lips. She unbuckled her seatbelt and shifted closer to the detective._

_"That is unwise, Misa. A seatbelt should always be fastened on your person in a moving vehicle."_

_"Misa is always stupid in Ryuuzaki's eyes." _

_"You misunderstood me."_

_"No, Ryuuzaki misunderstood Misa." She had both hands in the crook of his arm. He lowered that arm from one of his raised knees. She saw the new opportunity and drew close through the open space to rest her head on his chest, draping an arm across his abdomen._

_"Misa.."_

_"Misa doesn't want to be alone." She spoke softly. "She has been alone ever since her parents were gone. So lonely."_

_"I could jeopardize your safety." _

_"Misa is not afraid." _

_"You could hinder my progress." _

_"Misa doesn't want that." Her voice trembled. "Is Misa so useless?" _

_"Misa.." _

_"Is she not needed?" Her lips rose to his while her hand lowered deliberately to a forbidden region._

_"I do not need this." In no time, evidence of his budding desire grew prominent within her small caressing hand, refuting his statement._

_"Doesn't Ryuuzaki want Misa?" Her voice dropped to a confidential whisper, hot breath fluttering on his earlobe._

_L bit hard onto his thumb._

He wakes up with a coppery taste on his tongue. A pillow is being strangled with his curled legs and arms, the white cotton covering lightly dotted with fresh drops of red. The sight is nauseating. The pale man lets go of the pillow with a darker mood, fully awake from his erotic dream. His thumb hurts.

_This is meaningless. I do not need this type of information for my cases. My brain is being sabotaged with irrelevant data._ L grows restless. He blames himself. As he advances with his research about building a relationship, some items of a fascinating nature inevitably turn up. He is like a curious child that wants to know everything. Every detail. Every insignificant little nothing.

He shuffles to the bathroom to wash the unpleasant taste away. Before stripping down to take a shower, he pauses at the last piece of clothing to study his reflection in the mirror. It is rare for him to look at himself. Appearances can be deceiving. It is the inside that matters. What makes him look now?

L is curious about himself. He turns sideways and lowers his gaze midway. Not that impressive. But then he is not yet at his fullest potential. Through the boxers, he nurses at the flesh with a hand experimentally. Still staring into the mirror, he sees and feels the steady growth within his grip, darkening a spot at the checkered cloth. He lets out a soft moan and stifles the urge to increase his tempo. There is a reason he is doing this.

He reaches inside to touch around, palm and fingers all over. Seemingly satisfied, he ceases contact, mentally noting down the figures. There was a particular statistics that caught his interest some nights ago and since the situation this morning seems ideal, he finds it convenient to gather data. Finally discarding the boxers, he steps into the shower to make his handiwork disappear.

A silver tray of assorted cakes awaits L at the main room. The tantalizing aroma of coffee greets him, sharpening his senses some more in addition to the tension he has put onto himself this morning. The interview is today, who has the time to relax?

Cube after cube of sugar is dropped into the dark, steaming liquid until there is barely enough room to stir without spilling. Yet, it is done so with finesse. Crumbs are brushed off raised knees when piece after piece of cakes are consumed. Obsidian eyes focus on files that have built the case. It has been extremely difficult to seek out victims willing to divulge information. Some have died, some have fled out of the country, some have blatantly refused to talk. They have found one brave soul. Today may be a fine day for breakthroughs.

x x x x

Misa recalls last night in a dreamy stupor. She had had such a wonderful evening with Ryuuzaki. She could feel their distance lessening, both physical and emotional. The amusement park visit was well thought out. Who would have guessed there is this sensitive man beneath the unfeeling exterior?

During their ride home, he had let her hug him. He had draped an arm over her shoulder somehow as an indication he was hugging back. She had been reluctant to leave the car when it stopped at the front gate of her apartment complex. Knowing him, she had quickly told him she could walk home by herself and he didn't need to leave the car, just to avoid awkwardness.

They exchanged their goodnights, not to mention they had parted with a goodbye kiss.

She hummed love songs one after another during her bath last night. Is she truly in love this time? She had been attracted by pretty faces in the past. None of them had led to anything fruitful. Each one had given her a broken heart. She should know. Packaging isn't everything. What is underneath is another story.

_Ryuuzaki.._

The name doesn't exactly sweep her off her feet, but Misa cannot deny the warm feeling it gives off. The man is there, right there near her for so many months. Why couldn't she sense his true feelings? Was she blinded by the beautiful people around her? Is she so shallow in character? Does she deserve Ryuuzaki?

_Maybe all those wrong answers were meant to lead Misa to the right one. She has finally found her path._

That was her thought before falling asleep last night. She dreamed of merry-go-around and Ferris Wheel, cotton candy and crepes, hugs and kisses.

Now that she is awake, she rolls around on the silky sheets, golden hair in disarray, eyes closed with a radiant smile all the way. Ryuuzaki has promised to call her later in the afternoon, to tease a smile out of her when he rejected her proposal of staying at his place for the night. She supposes a phone call is better than nothing. Who knows what that may lead to?

.

.

4:17pm

.

The phone call is about to get disconnected when it is answered with a breathless hello.

"Good afternoon, Misa." It is _his_ voice, Misa knows it by heart.

"Good afternoon, Ryuuzaki." The blonde's smile can be heard. "Misa is just out from a bath."

"Shall I call later?"

"No. It's okay." What an experience it is to talk to a guy naked, even though it is a phone line away! "Misa is fine. She has a big fluffy towel to keep her warm."

"I see." Since there is no graphic reference anywhere, his mind draws up a blank. "I have promised to call. People need interactive communications to develop healthy relationships."

How _interactive_ can they get when each one is behind a phone?

"Interactive? Does that mean one person does something, and the other responds and does something else?" Misa tries to understand the idea.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Misa is not as smart as Ryuuzaki. She will be upset if you're making fun of her."

"As I said, Misa is not wrong with that particular interpretation. It would be my pleasure to offer you a thorough explanation on the subject to the best of my knowledge, should you be in doubt."

Does that mean he won't make fun of her? Whatever.

"What are you doing right now, Ryuuzaki?"

"Talking with you, Misa."

"Yes, I mean, other than that."

"I am waiting for my dish."

Misa makes an icky sound. "Fattening cakes. Not healthy."

"I am in perfect health."

"Ryuuzaki must be hiding a fat tummy, if you can't stand up straight."

"My stomach is flat." He reaches towards the said region to inspect.

"How would anyone know?" Misa has made her way to lie on her bed. She plays with her wet hair, fanning out the yellow strands on a towel to dry.

"You have my word."

It is doubly reassuring to have a dependable person as a boyfriend. Ryuuzaki is such a serious person. His words mean a lot. Nevertheless, Misa giggles at his sincere reason used at a wrong moment.

"Yes, Misa?"

"It's you. You are so serious that you're funny."

"It is a fact. Why would I risk my integrity over such a trivial matter?"

"Never mind. Does Misa have your word that you'd do what she says?"

"To a certain extent, if I am physically and emotionally capable of the tasks." Which is virtually anything. His capability is practically all over the spectrum.

"Can you lower your hand?"

"Do you want me to touch the sofa?"

"No.." A slow blush spreads on Misa's cheeks. "Above that."

"Between my stomach and the sofa?"

"Yes.." She nods, but stops herself. Her heart is beating fast.

"What would you like me to do?" L has his free hand hovering between his thighs, not touching anything. He realizes with mild amusement what it is that Misa is asking of him. He is certainly capable of that. She simply has to say the words.

"Just touch the area."

"Which area?"

"Your.." Misa has developed a furious blush. She cannot bring herself to name the region. "Your 'boy'."

"My 'boy'?" L quirks his eyebrows. "Well, you need to understand the male anatomy. There's the organ designed for penetration and underneath that is a loose pocket of skin containing.."

"Let's call them 'friends'. 'Friends'!" Misa almost has to shout to drown out his words. Her ears are red. She thought it would be fun. How wrong of her to assume that!

"As you wish." He plants his hand flat on his fly and massages through the fabrics, feeling his flesh spring alive. "Anything else?"

"Tell me what it feels like." Misa sighs lightly, her switch from third person to first person does not go unnoticed by L. _What does that mean?_

"I'm achieving an er.."

"No, no, please don't say that." Her urgent whisper hushes the rest of his sentence. "You can tell me in simpler words."

"Ah. My boy is getting bigger. It feels nice." Indeed, his data gathering this morning had left unfinished business. This second round of stimulation is exciting him faster than usual. Or is it simply that Misa is the one causing it?

"Tell me more.." A breathy sigh can be heard. Misa is starting to trace her fingers all over her body. Spidery paths that ignite tiny flames of desire.

"I feel hot, very hot. And hard. So hard." There is a slight hitch in his breathing. For better contact, he unzips his pants and continues his ministrations through the pair of boxers. He leans back in the sofa and closes his eyes, entirely comfortable at carrying out such intimate actions when there is a physical distance in between. He imagines her wrapping her tiny fingers around him, just like in his dream.

"I feel hot too, down there. And wet. Very wet." Her breathing is heavy, aroused by his raspy voice and her own exploring digits. She is so shameless. But isn't it what it's like to love someone? Sharing thoughts? Sharing fantasies?

"Misa, I'm almost...ah.." The thin fabric allows more of his twisting and contracting motions to be felt. Her feminine sighs and whispery words set his body on fire. A white hot focal point is beginning to pool low in his stomach.

"I..Ryuu.." Her fingers work faster, rendering her speechless and breathless.

Both their hands are engaged in overdrive towards a common goal. No words are needed. They could almost feel each other's presence as if they were next to each other. The distance doesn't matter. They are so close. The satisfied sounds they make as they finish the race echo in their minds, pleasuring them some more. Ragged breathing and heavy sighs fill the glowing minutes after.

"Ryuuzaki, thank you."

"For touching my boy?"

"No, well, yes. You're not such a dull person after all."

"Misa needs to learn the differences between 'serious' and 'dull'."

"You know what, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, Misa?"

"One day, I want your boy to meet my girl."

--

_More Note:_ - - I was about to take out the dialogues between the pair and put up something else, but they get to stay (just to see what kind of reactions I'd get). The last chapter felt like a good place to complete the story but I did plan to continue some more (if dear readers had taken my hints here and there). The tone is different in this chapter and I suppose that will continue until it's all done.

-M.H., Aug 3, 2008

-(revised on Aug 13) I've taken out a tiny section. No one will miss that too much because it's irrelevant at this point.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: _Mina-san, gomen.. I have been totally out of it for a long time, just recently have my brain reactivated, however tiny that area is. I've decided to keep the story mild for now, but please do tell me if I'm crossing the line so that the rating can be properly adjusted. Anyways, off we go . .

----

_Chapter 5 - Search_

"Misa, are you certain you have no regrets?"

"Hahh…yess, Misa..Misa is..very certain.." Beads of sweat roll off the girl's heated skin and she strains with the effort to reply, flushing more as the physical exertion continues. Whoever said it would feel good?

They are in a public place, yet they are the only two present. The silent air is layered with the model's erratic breaths.

"You need to build up your stamina, if you plan to keep up with me." L is hardly fazed. His breathing is in perfect pace with the rhythm he has set, though he has a tint of healthy pink dusting his usually pale face.

"Why..why must Ryuu..zakii talk.. at a time.. like this..?" Heat continues to rush upwards, tingeing Misa's cheeks brighter. She is out of breath, on the brink of a total collapse. Her lungs burn, her thighs hurt, her bottoms ache. The feel good chemicals are not kicking in yet.

"It appears that Misa is not enjoying herself. Please, do not force yourself. I am perfectly fine finishing this by myself."

Misa is relieved. She slows down, legs moving about feebly. She watches with tired eyes as Ryuuzaki increases his speed, breathing heavier in the process, perspiration soaking his skin. Indeed, he is about to finish. Any second now.

_**Beeeeeppp..**_

L exhales forcefully, satisfied at keeping his records within the allotted time. He pushes a button, silencing the alarm. He sweeps the back of his hand over his moist forehead to brush away the few dark strands that have pasted themselves there.

Misa slumps forward, giving up, sweat dripping from the tip of her nose as she gulps in the air greedily.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm aching all over. This is a bad idea." The model complains, her thighs tremble with exhaustion and all she wants to do is to lie down, maybe for the rest of the day.

"Ah, Misa was not being truthful when you stated you had no regrets. You could have refused the ice cream."

"Misa was simply trying to be a good girlfriend!" She took one mouthful after another of Ryuuzaki's dessert when he offered the luxury to her on his silver spoon during lunch. It had tasted heavenly, more so when she was in good company.

Then she had fretted over the extra calories and how she would gain ten pounds out of this. Ryuuzaki had suggested to help her burning them off.. She is seriously regretting this.

"Perhaps Misa has been using the wrong sets of muscles. With regular practice, you could learn to enjoy it." Strong hands lift off the petite limp body, bringing Misa on solid ground. She sags against him like a perfect rag doll after this horrible ordeal. No, the point is, she didn't _finish_.

L ruffles her frizzled hair and smiles in mild amusement, "Next time, set a realistic goal. You cannot possibly hope to remove a thousand calories in fifteen minutes."

Misa glares ruefully backwards at the exercise bike. "But the calories from Ryuuzaki's own serving of ice cream must be gone. You set the counter too!"

"Let us proceed to the stretches. Your body will appreciate that very much."

"..." Too drained to argue, Misa follows through the moves halfheartedly.

Ten minutes later, they head for the showers. They pass by the series of equipment and randomly placed sofas. This venue is usually packed. Misa no longer questions the deserted state of the place. No doubt they have the privilege to use the gym exclusively, for as long as they care to stay. That means the showers are also... Somehow, the girl perks up a little, energy coming out of nowhere starting to fill her, defying the laws of physics.

While the model is debating whether the detective would actually take advantage of the situation, the said man has insisted on using separate shower rooms. For privacy, he explains easily. _Right. Is he still shy?_

Misa hums an upbeat tone from her latest album to add to the enjoyment of the relaxing hot shower. The thought of Ryuuzaki naked, just another shower room away, has the girl wondering... Well, she cannot really picture him in the nude, for he has been anything but that in her presence. It will be another zillion years to move things along if she doesn't take matters into her own hands, _now_.

Misa wraps a white terry towel around her shoulders and tiptoes toward the gentlemen's shower room. There is no door, only a single sign and a short twisty maze of an entrance before the rows of benches and lockers appear. The sound of high pressured streams of water hitting wall tiles and striking the floor is just around the bend. Wispy steam rises from one of the cubicles, visible against the dark gray and sparkly design of the wall surface. The shower curtain covers only two-thirds of the way, not effective to block the water, or the view within.

The tiny form stands outside, hoping the white towel around her blends in well with the opaque white of the plastic curtain, as a camouflage. Where is her dignity if she is caught? She sees movements, a pale shadow dance on the makeshift screen. Up above, a darker mass is being attacked by two white sticks while the whole column supporting the object remains unmoving. That is supposed to be an image of Ryuuzaki facing the wall and washing his hair. She deems it safe to crank her neck towards the one-third of open space, her own heartbeats almost drowning out the sound of running water.

L knows when he is being observed. He does not actually need to see with his own eyes. This reservation of the premises already minimizes the probability of other third parties being present. The fact that the establishment has a thoughtful practice to use different versions of shampoos and soaps for males and females would leave no doubts in one's mind the gender of the person who has made use of them. A sweet floral scent has gently invaded his personal space to make him aware of another person not too far away. He knows just exactly who she is.

By the time Misa takes a direct look, half of the foam from the mess of midnight hair has relocated south. Skin as white as her own comes to view. Long and strong fingers continue to massage the half washed hair. Water and soapy bubbles glide down playfully to run on the expanse of his smooth back. Sudden movements of his legs catch her attention. His toes on one foot wiggle comically on his other set to scrub them clean. The girl muffles a giggle on the towel at her shoulder. The toe wiggling brings him sideways slightly, though he appears unaware of her covert fascination. She continues her visual journey uninterrupted, feeling the heat increasing in the shower room.

"Misa seems curious." A bland tone comes out from the pair of lips that now faces her way, ending in an inquisitive note.

It bursts the precariously balanced bubble. The blonde in question gasps sharply from alarm, but more from mortification at being caught staring, or _peeking_ to be precise. The man has turned towards her completely. Her heart must have moved to live in her ears, the pounding being so loud. She has a feeling she may self combust, any moment now.

"Ryuu.. Ryuuzaki, I uh..I.." Speechless, Misa feels like an amateur on stage all over again, flustered and awkward. Her face would make a nice perfect circle for the flag of Japan.

"It is human nature to want to pursue the unknown." L attempts to reassure the shocked blonde. Perhaps he should have pretended she wasn't here and continued his showering. This is an unwise confrontation. _Too late now._ "It is perfectly normal."

Sometime during the roaring in her ears and shutting of her eyes, Ryuuzaki has turned off the shower. The silence is awful.

"Misa, look at me."

"No, no, no, no." _Yes, yes, yes, yes, but I'm too embarrassed._

"That is fine." L takes one of her hands and guides it towards himself.

Fighting the urge to open her eyes, Misa wonders if he is going to put her hand _there_. She is both relieved and disappointed when her hand is lifted upwards, with the palm lying flat on slick skin. The muscle there is supple, the vibrations underneath strong. Steady beating of a human heart. Then the body seems to be moving closer.

L hugs Misa tenderly, careful to adjust the towel to cover her. At least he could still keep his last shred of composure with a fabric in between them, though he is very certain his quickened pulse can be easily detected by her. He plants a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Misa, I am delighted to have gained your interest." A pale cheek slightly tinted pink from the shower rests amidst the mop of wet blond strands. "You have no clue how much it means to me."

The girl has to smile despite the total awkwardness of the situation. Any normal man would pounce on her at such a potentially steamy setting. Here he is, turning a major disaster into a loving hug. She likes his unexpectedness, his sensitivity, his sweetness. Her heart soars. _Dear God, how I love this man. _Her other hand abandons its post at securing the towel as her arms move to circle around the waist of her love, to return the embrace. Her ear replaces her palm to listen to the strong heart that is playing its music for her. Just for her.

Not at all anticipating Misa's hold on the towel to disappear, their bodies come into sudden contact. L still has his hands around her shoulders to keep the towel on her back like a cape, rendering its previous function quite useless at this point. Her soft breasts are freed to press temptingly into his abdomen. The wonderful sensation swirls outwards, whispering to his other neurons. He could feel a familiar tingling growing as a warm rush pools low, between his thighs.

"What is this?" The girly voice murmurs, highly curious after breaking contact.

L groans inwardly. _Must she be difficult?_ The blonde girl is tracing her fingers along his hipbone, nearing his navel. He glances down and, because of the angle and distance, his arousal appears perfectly aligned between her inviting breasts. _A trick of the eye._ _Damn the pointless researches.. _Nevertheless, the illogical illusion causes blood to pour madly into his cheeks while it floods the opposite direction just as swiftly. No. _She cannot possibly be inquiring about _that_._

Misa has felt the detective tensing up when she hugged back. Resigned, she has retreated to give him some space and decided to voice out her earlier curiosity to distract him. She has two fingers onto a darker trail, an unevenness on the otherwise pale smooth skin. She saw it while he was taking the shower.

A scar. The common type that surgeons are known to leave behind. It must be an old one, for it is almost flat with the rest of the skin and it is only a darker shade of pale. It's on the wrong side to be a result of appendicitis. What could have caused it?

"I don't know." L truly has no recollection of how this scar came to be. He sounds like a lost boy. "I do not remember."

The man has pulled back involuntarily, unaware of the exposure of his more sensitive regions. Sure, the distraction was a success, but Misa must have asked the wrong question and now it is overdone. All this time, the girl has refrained from looking anywhere below her eye level. While very aware of their vulnerable state, she keeps her overzealous curiosity in check. Ryuuzaki has shown such sensitivity towards her..can she not do something in return? On tiptoe, she plants a light quick kiss on his cheek. Their faces are both flaming hot.

"Ryuuzaki.." The model is concerned, though she takes on a cheery note and tries to make light of the moment. "Misa Misa will wait for you outside!"

"Thank you, Misa. I shall join you in five minutes." Having said that, the disturbed man levers up the faucet to bring cold water splashing down, to calm his nerves, and to clear his head.

x x x x

L is troubled. Misa has dug up some ghosts from his neatly archived memories. Memories among memories that are simply engaging in a perpetual hide and seek game with him. He has let the untouchables remain just that. They do not affect his ability to function as a world renowned detective so the internal arrangement is quite fine, until now. He would rather deal with something real, something.. substantial. Not memories and emotions. What makes it worse is that he doesn't have a complete picture of what it is that's bothering him.

"Mhmm..Ryuuzaki?" Misa mumbles sleepily, head on his shoulder. They are seated at the leather sofa in his living room, their limbs a fluorescent contrast against the black hue of the upholstery. Upon departure from the gym, L had decided to indulge in a little afternoon refreshment at his own house before escorting Misa home. The stubborn little one has refused his offer of more unwanted calories, nose wrinkled in disdain. She has settled on a little nap beside him while he helps himself.

L has been reaching for his cup of sugar laden tea and the movement has stirred Misa awake. "Perhaps Misa would like to retire to one of my guest rooms?"

"No, too tired to move. Misa is comfy where she is." Snuggling as close as she can when the man has both feet up at the seat, the girl promptly goes back to sleep, but not before she has successfully draped an arm across his ribcage while his hands are busy handling his food and beverage.

The position is inconvenient, for it restricts L's movements too much. Tentatively, he lowers one leg closest to Misa and stretches towards the coffee table. She begins to slip down on his loose sweatshirt. He frowns. Not the best sleeping posture. It would be extremely uncomfortable to wake up to knotted muscles in the shoulders and neck. So, he adjusts both of them to allow the sleeping girl to lie horizontally with his thigh as her temporary pillow. Misa doesn't stir. She is indeed overwhelmed with fatigue.

L considers carefully. What advantage could he gain from a relationship, one that is proving to grow more intimate as recent events have obviously indicated? None. At least, none that he knows of. Instead, it exposes a weakness in him. A weakness that can possibly affect his impartiality, despite the years spent in perfecting his skills. A weakness he does not wish to acknowledge, yet cannot deny the presence of. _What have you done to me, Amane Misa?_

The want to touch her has been increasing lately, yet he is afraid. Afraid of this foreign desire. He cannot hazard the risk of being too dependent on another human being, outside of his work. He cannot afford complications.

Yet, he lets his fingers roam freely on the halo of her bright hair. The blond tresses are silky cool. He rubs them between the pads of his fingers to relish their fineness. Stopping midway, he brings his digits close to inhale the lingering scent. An enchanting perfume of flowers and Misa. A particularly outstanding capture from the shower cubicle bursts to mind, the powerful mental recall exciting him as potently as it did when it actually happened, if not faster. He holds his breath, helpless at the sinuous heat coursing through his being.

With growing unease and wistful guiltiness, he finds his anticipation of what may develop rather objectionable. _The desire to uncover mysteries, the need to pursue the unknown._ Is that not part of who he is? Did that not ascend him to the current position at the top? _Position..on top.._

The aroused man covers his eyes with his free hand, feeling the intense heat oozing from his skin, up here and down there, hotter and hotter everywhere. He dares not examine further beyond Misa's hair and is content to park his exploring hand between her and himself, as a safety measure. He cannot take the potential stimulation she may deliver during her state of unawareness. A toss of her head or a flick of her hand could do much damage to his almost nonexistent self discipline.

L reflects on Misa's question earlier today, to keep his mind occupied on safer ground. What gave him that scar? When? By whom? Most importantly, _why? _His usually brilliant brain refuses to communicate, though it cannot block the sliver of panic escaping through the bolts and locks inside his mind. He suspects the answer is already within him, the only one trying to keep it buried is he himself. Or rather, his unconscious self.

Through years of solitude, of being emotionally detached, the detective has thought he has eliminated his weaknesses. Humans are emotional, therefore fallible. Correct decisions cannot be based on sympathy or anger. To be rational, one needs to put feelings aside. Is this hold so rigid that it limits how deep he can search within himself? Is that why he is still cautious with how close he should be with Misa? Is that the reason he dreads sleep, in fear of losing the absolute control he has on his own mind?

All those musings cannot help him to devise a solution. He does not have the relevant data on hand. No evidence, no motive, no place and time, no crime committed. For the first time in his life, he has a case that he has very little confidence in solving - _himself_.

Anguished, L buries his face in the crook of his arm, which rests atop his bent knee. The best detective cannot be sitting upon an incomplete foundation. If there is something wrong, solve it. Maybe it is time to look for the evidence. They are all in there, in his mind. This initial step is his alone. But this time, he is not truly alone. Misa is with him.

Immensely comforted, he takes a minute to gaze at his lovely guardian angel, to imprint her serene face upon his overtaxed mind. An image he has long memorized, along with a dozen others that he holds dear. Then he closes his eyes to begin his unconscious journey, in hopes of being stronger, for justice, for them both.

----

_More Notes:_ I actually had most of chapter 5 done last year but had a bad feeling about it so I let it ferment. Finally, I dumped that old version and here it is, entirely different. Not too many chapters left now since I still don't think I'll put up anything explicit here. I may have a separate fic, I dunno. If I'm posting that within this year, then yeah, that will be the one. Again, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting.

-M.H., Oct 21, 2009


	6. Chapter 6

_Note_: There is some unpleasantness here as L tries to remember things. Don't get upset. There's an OC here but this person will be really sketchy, just for the purpose of moving things along. And hmm...this reads more like a suspense story.. anyways, go on, don't let me stop you.

----

_Chapter 6 - Discovery_

The aroma is the first thing he notices. The rich vanilla scent floats temptingly in the atmosphere as the baked goods bask deliciously in the oven, almost close to completion. In contrast, there is another odor that is not at all delectable. Faint, yet sharp, metallic. It turns his stomach.

L walks closer to the source of these opposing smells. A dark and viscous fluid spreads like a spiderweb onto the slight indents on the simple patterns of the pale blue vinyl flooring, drawing a complex design with an invisible hand. He stands rooted, letting the liquid soak into his white socks. The crimson color has violated the pristine white. The oven timer dings. He treads deeper into the kitchen and focuses on the oven. He needs to turn off the temperature and take out the tray, otherwise his mother's efforts will be ruined.

_Mother?_

L finds that he cannot reach the temperature dial. He isn't tall enough. Puzzled, he begins to look for a stool to help with the task. A figure leaning near the refrigerator startles him. It is a woman. She sags on the floor limply.

_Mother?_

"Run..." She gasps with painful efforts, face paling as she presses her arm deeper into her stomach. He reads her lips rather than actually hearing her voice.

Even though L can see her face, he cannot distinguish her features. He has 20/20 eyesight. What seems to be the problem?

Some details do not make sense. He does not wear socks. He is definitely tall enough for the oven. He is an orphan. This is obviously a dream. A new one. A very different one from those ambiguously disturbing ones that bother him with their repetitiveness. Somehow, it feels like he is reenacting a crime scene in the first person. He is too much a veteran to let a particular case haunt him in his sleep, let alone witnessing it unfold.

Unless, this is about himself.

L can be dense despite his status of being the top detective. If he had realized the possibility immediately, he would have let it continued, to observe for clues that his waking mind refuses to reveal.

Too late. The kitchen is no longer there. It is dark. He kneels on the spot where the woman was supposed to be and starts searching, touching the surrounding tentatively with the back of his long fingers. His digits meet something soft and warm. Gently, he expands the contact surface and stops abruptly. His fingers have brushed across something that feels suspiciously like..

L opens his eyes in alarm. He is still in the living room. Misa is still here. It is his hand that's also at Misa's person. It rests on her right breast. The thin materials of her clothes allow the distinct shape of a perky centre to lie erect between his fingers. She has her eye lashes lowered and lips slightly parted. Her cheeks are flushed a lovely pink. They both dare not speak for a second.

Then, they both speak as one. "Ryuuzaki.." "Misa.."

Finally coming out of his transitional haze between dream and reality, L snatches his offending hand away and balls it into a fist, flustering over where to rest it. Misa has an edge of a smile tagging up her lips.

"Misa, I apologize, I was unaware.." Now that he is aware, he attempts to subtly shift his body away. Her head is resting too high on his thigh for his comfort.

"Ryuuzaki, 'sokay. I don't mind." Misa turns outwards and starts to sit up. She can't be sleeping away all day! "Oww.."

There is a hard tug on a few strands of her untied hair. Still facing out, Misa instinctively traces her fingers back to loosen the trapped ends at the problematic source.

"Misa, don't.." L warns faintly, knowing full well what it will lead to, but too fascinated to put a stop to it.

Her fingers have already made contact. Through the soft denim, she could feel the rapid development inside. Her fingers dance nimbly on the outer curve as she traces along the hair strands, effectively transferring her touch onto him. Her tiny digits lower further. This is too much to handle. He has to put his hand on hers to still the enticing motions.

"Please, allow me.." Being able to see where the strands have travelled, he solves the problem much more efficiently than Misa could. L takes hold of her tiny searching hand, returns it to her as he gently guides her up. His heart pounds fast, hard. "Misa, that was.."

The blonde girl swirls around to face him and breaks into a small impish grin. She hugs him gaily and plants a wet kiss on his cheek. "Now, we're even!"

Misa has excused herself to the bathroom. Her heart is still racing over her own audacious act. She had truly tried to untangle her hair, but when her hand happened to be _there_, she couldn't help it. Ryuuzaki always keeps an invisiable boundary around him, making it impossible to get close. It was pure luck that she could breach through. Or was that not simply luck but by deliberate design of the man himself? She still tingles at the place he had touched her by accident. A deep breath brings the soft fabric grazing innocently at the sensitized spot, shooting out tiny feathers of pleasure that leave her wanting for more. She looks into the mirror and closes her eyes in dismay against the unladylike reflection there. She has to control herself. What will Ryuuzaki think of her?

_Even?_ All these to get _even_? On a deeper level though, L acknowledges the seemingly childish act with an alternate view. She has started something in him just as he had started something in her. What is this _something_? Carnal desire? Psychological intimacy? Or simple curiosity that seeks for fulfillment? Something shallow? Something meaningful? There is no easy answer to this one. Nothing to prove he is right. And nothing to prove him wrong. Out of habit, he tucks in his other leg to have both feet up at the sofa, only to have it effectively compressing his stimulated region, earning him the pleasant friction he achieves when he touches himself. He gasps and attempts to calm down. This is not the time.

Some unbearable minutes later, L escorts Misa out the front door, but not accompanying her on the car ride home. He is apologetic, putting on the reason that he has to return to his work, quite urgently. No one in the world would doubt him, would dare to doubt him, let alone Misa. Yet it is only an excuse. He has already progressed as much as he could, with some evidence and data that are still lacking. Misa is being oddly amiable today. Perhaps he had upset her after all and she wants to put as wide a distance as possible between them.

This is what L wants, too, for a much different reason.

Since Watari is out acting the chauffeur, L takes the liberty to search through the archives, including the ones on Watari's harddrives. They trust each other with their lives. The old gentleman is his mentor, partner and something close to a friend. His own brilliance has far exceeded anyone's expectations and he is now paired with the owner of the orphans' house. L must be protected at all costs.

That includes withholding information from him, it seems. Information that he has the right to know. Information that makes up L the person, before he became L the detective, however short the period was before the transition.

He is prompted for a password. _A password!_ The only indication of surprise is a slight widening of his eyes. He encodes all sensitive files on regular basis and as far as he knows, all things requiring a password were created by him. He does not have the password for this particular folder on Watari's computer.

L grows curious rather than feeling annoyed. It must be something of the _direst_ importance if it has to be kept out of reach from the smartest detective alive. He doesn't attempt to hack. There is always an easier way. Watari is reasonable. He should have the password out of the old man's lips in no time.

x x x x

"Yumi, what should I do?"

"Aww, Misa, you're always falling in love! Is he really the right guy?"

"Positive. Definitely. Absolutely!"

"That's three affirmatives, a good sign. You only had two last time."

"Ughh! You're no help at all."

"Hey, like, you _ever_ listened to me!"

"Sooo..., what should I do?"

"You already did everything. A lady should act like a lady. Let the man be a man. You're not a mother hen."

"But he isn't like the regular guy.."

"Misa...I guess that's the reason you like him, right? He's abnormal..I mean.. unique."

"I was so shameless today, what will he think of me?"

"Just touching, right? You didn't try to take your own clothes off, or his off, yeah? Big deal."

"You don't know him!"

"That's right. I'm trying to understand him, through you, for your sake. Hey, who do you want me to be today, the angel or the devil?"

"Yumi! I'm serious!"

"So am I. Look, I'd just _love_ to meet this person who's got our dear Misa all flustered and confused."

"Uh...he prefers to be alone.."

"..or he prefers Misa's company over everyone else's. I get it. Look at you, you're all smitten. The chemistry is just perfect, but you still need to think with your head. What is it that you see in him? Think. Will you two still be together in a month? A year? Five years?"

"I don't know. I haven't got a crystal ball. All I know is we feel something for each other. Isn't that enough? Isn't that a first step to something deeper?"

"Hmm, heart stopping moments, huh.. Well, up to you. He doesn't sound like a romantic, so you'll definitely need a hyper imaginative mind to keep yourselves entertained. I'm pretty sure you've got more than enough to take on his share."

"Not true. He's thoughtful too, and sensitive."

"But not handsome."

"I like him the way he is."

"Good, we have reached a conclusion."

"Huh? Really? What?"

"Hellooo? You just don't listen."

"What did I miss?"

"Never mind. Seems like you've already made up your mind. What did you call me for? Go away, I need my beauty sleep."

"Aww..Yumi, you're the best. Love ya, goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Misa Misa."

Misa snaps shut her cell phone, ruffling the jumble of dangling mini dolls to jingle against each other. She flips to lie on her belly, chin resting atop a nest made by her fingers. She sighs lightly, wondering. There is no doubt about her feelings for him. What of _his_ for her? Is she trying too hard to be with him? Where do they stand? What lies ahead?

The clock dings. Eleven o'clock. She should be getting some shut eye time by now, yet her brain is too busy worrying over the unknown. It's only been five hours since she was with him. She misses him already.

There is a navy blue scarf folded neatly at her nightstand. Ryuuzaki had put it on her when they parted. The weather is chilly, especially the evening. He didn't know how to tie it properly on her so she showed him. Afterwards, he gave her a kiss. He had diverted his path when kissing her, from the obvious trail leading to her lips, to the final destination to her forehead. The change was almost imperceptible but because she was looking forward to the gesture, she had taken special notice. Yes, Misa Misa was very disappointed.

Misa takes the scarf and wraps it around both hands. She inhales deeply and thinks it smells good enough to eat. A dash of vanilla and a clash of butter. Maybe something chocolatey. The essence, however, is Ryuuzaki himself. It is subtle. No pine, leather or sharp woodsy smells like those in colognes. Maybe it is the soap or shampoo he uses. All she knows is she likes it. Loves it. She inhales again, like someone addicted and couldn't get enough. Reluctant to let go, she holds the blue softness against her, a soothing presence to coax her to dreamland.

x x x x

"I had assumed all resources were available."

"Indeed they are, Ryuuzaki."

"Indeed?" The accusing long finger is pointing at the screen that shows a password prompt. _The_ password that L does not have.

Watari had returned shortly, making use of his time efficiently to lessen the period away from his ward. Though the house is secure in every way, there is no guarantee when he is not around. L must be protected at all costs. He is too valuable as an asset...no, as a person, to his organization, to the world. There are many who want him dead. Too many. The recent development with Amane-san is a gamble that they cannot lose. The girl is gullible and can be manipulated to suit their security measures, if this must continue. The detective is not. His intelligence is both a blessing and a curse.

"The information is irrelevant." Only honesty can work. Deception can lead to distrust, fatal to their operations. "It cannot help you with your cases."

"It appears that I've been relieved of my duties without the courtesy of an advance notice, Detective." There is no particular stress on any words uttered, though the sarcasm is heavy in the air.

That is as close to a display of anger as Watari has ever seen of L. L can judge for himself on the percentages and relevancy. It must sound extremely presumptuous to have information sorted and withheld without him learning the contents beforehand. But L must be protected at all costs..

"Well, maybe it is time. It is the moment I fear. This piece of knowledge cannot impact the future if it is left alone. It is simply history. Are you certain you wish to know?"

"I see no point in answering. Show me."

Each key is entered with painstaking slowness. The password is nothing complicated. L should have known. The mysterious string of characters is his real name. Maybe he didn't want to accept his earlier postulation. He actually dreads the impending revelation. After the last letter, the old man leaves L the task of pressing the Enter key.

"Whenever you are ready." Watari steps away to leave the detective alone. The door is shut with a soft click.

The cursor blinks in an annoying rhythm, tanting the young man, daring him to input the command. There is a moment of uncertainty. If he had continued on his previous path, he might not think to look for this particular folder. This would never take place. Or, he might have stumbled across it but deemed it too unimportant to give it a second glance. It is now not only his life he has to think about. There is another one. An important someone, growing more so as time passes.

With his finger posed an inch above 'Enter' like an arrow on a high-strung bow, L heaves a sigh and hesitates like he has never before.

.

----

_More Notes_: okieee.. now I have to think of something good, otherwise how do I show my face again? It didn't look like this when I started, somehow..yeah, L wants this (excuses, excuses..). I could've posted this on Christmas but it should be a joyful day so I didn't. Did everyone have a wonderful day? Anyways, I'm thinking about 10 to 12 chapters to the story. What do you think?

-M.H., Dec 26, 2009


End file.
